


The Strangest Client Consultation Ever

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [174]
Category: Elementary (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 03, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bargaining, Business Meeting, Canon Divergence - Avengers (2012), Conversations, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Loki Knows The Future, New York City, POV Joan Watson (Elementary), Post Episode: s06e21 Whatever Remains However Improbable, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Preventing Future Events, Skeptical Joan Watson, Surprised Joan Watson, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Transfer of Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Joan has a meeting with a somewhat different type of client than she's used to...





	The Strangest Client Consultation Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chitarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chitarra/gifts).



> Ages ago, **Chitarra** gave me the characters of Loki Laufeyson and Joan Watson for a crossover fic, and I had no ideas until the season 6 finale for Elementary, pairing the idea of time travel being used in The Avengers 4. Please enjoy the insanity!

Joan stared the man... _the god, the Norse god, oh, why do these things happen when Sherlock is busy with a case? Wait, these things never happen_ …down, taking in the immaculate black suit and the hint of something in his eyes she wasn’t sure she wanted to know about. “So, you want to hire us?”

“My brother puts his store in the Magician but frankly, after our last go-round...” Loki Laufeyson sighed. “I know you don’t normally deal with the likes of me or my brother, or to any of the things that are...’above your pay grade,’ I believe is the term? Military affairs, S.H.I.E.L.D. affairs, all of that.” Joan nodded. “But your Sherlock is known across multiple realms. Without knowing it he has done many favors for many kinds of beings. And with time being reset, I believe I can repay this small effort on your behalf with a reward that is at least twentyfold.”

Joan narrowed her eyes. “Now, why would you give us something this good in exchange for something easy?” she asked, her tone shrewd.

“My father is to die, and that will trigger Ragnarok, and then there is a host of complications. My brother will lose many things he loves. I need to have a care facility for my father, vetted beyond belief, where he can be kept close to Thor and I here in New York City. I do not want him to disappear on us, as Odin Allfather tends to do. But there are things we need to know, that _I_ know we need to know, from having glimpsed at the worst possible future for all. A single snap of a minor god’s fingers and half of all living things in the universe will cease to exist.” He picked up the cup of tea she had offered and took a sip before inclining his head. “An excellent brew.”

“Thank you,” Joan murmured. “So to prevent, I’m guessing, two cataclysmic events, you want my partner and I to find a suitable senior care facility for your father?”

Loki nodded. “The one I picked in the other future had the unfortunate end result of being torn down. While my father may not _want_ to talk, he _needs_ too. Heimdall can handle Asgard in our absence, and we need to settle the problem of our sister before she becomes a problem.”

Joan pursed her lips slightly, crinkling her eyebrows. “And what, exactly, do we get in return?”

“The name of the man who will ruin your partner’s life. He’s a serial killer and I can make sure the evidence to stop him before he murders the friend of your Captain’s daughter and she enacts her revenge is found, in a legal means, to get him away from any potential victims.” He had more of his tea. “Or I can turn him into a goat. I’m rather fond of goats. Or a cat, if you prefer? You could use the company.”

“My partner would rather have a bee,” Joan said offhandedly, surprised at the turn in the conversation as she took a sip of her tea.

“Any particular type?”

Joan nearly choked on her tea. “No, the evidence will be fine. I don’t want Gregson’s daughter to be in a position where she takes a life out of cold blood.”

“Then we have a deal?” Loki asked, extending a hand.

“We have a deal,” she said, taking his hand and feeling a warmth in her palm. “What the hell?”

“It allows you to know precisely when you find the right residence for my father,” he said “I believe that is all we need to confer about, Ms. Watson. You’ll be in touch when you find a place for my father and I’ll start making sure the evidence is found just where it needs to be by your illustrious NYPD.” Loki finished his tea, stood, and then blinked out in a swirl of blackish-green smoke she was sure for her benefit. She leaned back in her seat before having the rest of her tea. What a story she had to tell Sherlock...


End file.
